My Turn
by laffers18
Summary: A OS for the wonderful Jmbatts birthday. The requirement was a fic based around the word 'Tie'...and some hotness. Hopefully I hit the right mark! Pure B/B fluff/smut, set in the future.


**My Turn – For Jmbatt by Laffers**

"Happy Birthday, big guy"

Seeley Booth grinned as he took the offered present from his old friend.

"Thanks, Cam" he said, before holding the present up to his ear and shaking it slightly. His friends rolled their eyes at his childish antics, but all five wore an indulgent smile.

"Hurry up, Booth, I'm getting old here!" Jack said with a grin.

"Yeah, come on" Angela chipped in "I'll miss Joy going to college at this rate" she giggled, referring to her two year old daughter.

Booth sent her a mock glare but ripped into the packaging eagerly. His smile fell when he saw his gift, but he recovered quickly, pasting a smile on his face.

"A remote control? You...shouldn't have." he said with forced enthusiasm.

The group grinned at one another for a second, before Sweets took it upon himself to put him out of his misery.

"A remote Booth...for the 52 inch plasma TV currently being installed in your apartment!" He exclaimed, watching in amusement as Booth's eyes widened comically as he turned to his partner.

"Seriously Bones?" he asked in disbelief, hardly daring to believe it. Six months of living together, six months of begging that had gone unheeded, and now he finally got his wish. She nodded slowly, a wide smile on her face at his exuberance. "God, I love you!" he said before reaching over and kissing her. He lost himself in the moment, only pulling back from her when he noticed the silence surrounding them. He glanced over at his friends and rolled his eyes at the goofy grins on their faces.

"Awwww, you guys..." Angela sighed, looping her arm through Jacks as she laid her head on his shoulder, continuing to watch her friends.

"OK ok ok, shows over guys." Booth said sternly, even as he fought to keep a grin off his own face. He could understand their feelings...seven years was a long time to watch two people dance around each other. "Now" he said eagerly, rubbing his hands together. "Who's next?"

"My turn I think, Booth." Brennan said from beside him, handing him a rectangular package.

"Bones" Booth said lowly "I thought we agreed no more presents...you've given me so much already."

"But I wanted to give you something while we're all together. It's only small...and besides, you said I owe you one and I always pay my debts." Her voice lowered seductively at the end, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

At the change in her voice Booth's eyes widened, before narrowing slightly as his mind tried to catch up with her. He took the present cautiously, his hand brushing hers in the process. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he began to unwrap it, barely noticing the way their friends had separated slightly from them, allowing them a moment of privacy. He peeled the paper off slowly, placing it on the table as he did so. He opened the small box in his hands and lowered his gaze, tracking the object in the box carefully, his lips quirking up into a sexy half smile before he returned his eyes to Brennan's. He lifted the scrap of fabric enclosed with one hand, running it through his fingers, his eyes still focused on Brennan's.

"Hmmmmmmm" he said with a smirk, his eyes darkening as he realised what moment she was referring to "You did owe me one."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"_Bones" Booth moaned, his breath hitching as she ran her nails lightly down his back, making him thrust into her harder, his eyes glazing over at the feel of her tight heat surrounding him._

"_Mmmmmmm, Booth...need you...harder...please...just...harder..." she panted in his ear, her hands sliding down his back to come to rest on his ass, pulling him harder towards her._

"_Oh god, baby..." Booth groaned, quickening his thrusts as he pistoned in and out of her, the sound of her begging making him lose what little control he had left. His hands rested at either side of her head, his eyes locked on her beautifully flushed face as they raced toward the finish. He felt her clench around him so he moved one hand to grip her leg, shifting it higher to allow him to thrust even deeper._

_The movement was all that was needed to make Brennan let go, and with a scream, she came; the resulting shudders racking her body. At the feel of her orgasm, Booth followed her, thrusting twice more before releasing himself into her welcoming heat. He collapsed on top of her, remaining motionless as he caught his breath. After a moment or two, he rolled off her, lying back on the bed with a satisfied sigh._

"_That was..." Brennan said from beside him, turning her head to look at him. _

"_Spectacular" Booth finished for her, reaching out an arm to pull her closer, smiling as she hooked a leg over him to keep him close. After all this time, it never failed to surprise him. Who'd a thought Bones was a cuddler?_

"_Mmmmm" she agreed drowsily, her eyes drifting shut as she allowed herself to succumb to sleep. _

_Booth watched her for a moment, trailing a hand lightly down her cheek before laying a gentle kiss on her head. He then lay back, Bones secure in his arms, as he followed her lead and allowed his tired body to rest._

_2 hours later, Booth slowly surfaced from his dreams on a groan, hands automatically moving to grip the head of the woman whose mouth was wrapped around his hard cock. His hips thrust automatically towards her mouth, his eyes fluttering open slowly as she brought him to full consciousness. _

_He glanced down at her, the sight almost being too much for him. He closed his eyes on an agonized groan, the sound making Brennan stop her ministrations to glance up at him. _

"_Nice of you to join me" she teased lightly, before lowering her head again._

_Before she could continue where she left off, a pair of large hands reached for her, slowly moving her up his body. She moaned a small protest but allowed him lift her, settling for straddling him, the new position giving her the pleasure of watching him beneath her._

_He had his head thrown back, eyes still closed as his hands journeyed from her hips to her stomach, pausing momentarily before moving again, this time cupping her breasts in his hands. She gasped lightly at his touch, before shifting so she hovered just above him, teasing him for a moment before impaling herself on him suddenly. _

_His eyes flew open as he groaned loudly at the feel of her surrounding him, his hands moving from her breasts to grip her hips as she moved above him. His eyes tracked her body, from their joining to the way her breasts bounced above him. He couldn't take his eyes off her, mesmerized by her movement above him. In his slightly biased opinion, he had never seen anything or anyone so perfect. At the feel of her shifting her hips once more, his eyes shut in ecstasy._

_She paused in her movement, her gaze caught by an object lying on the table beside them. She glanced down at Booth as she continued to move above him, grinning wickedly down at him. His head was thrown back in rapture, his eyes shut once more as the pleasure overtook him, arms gripping the bar of the headrest behind him as he thrust up into her._

_She shifted to her left, leaning forward to reach the object that had caught her eye. Her forward movement caused her breast to brush Booth's mouth, and he wasted no time in sucking one hard nipple into his mouth. Brennan moaned at the feel of his mouth surrounding her but continued in her movements, centring herself once more as her nimble hands worked at his wrists._

_Booth was so lost in her that he paid no attention to her actions, only realising that something was wrong when he moved his hands to grip her waist once more. His eyes flew open as he glanced at her in shock, his eyes moving slowly from the wicked smile on her face to his wrists above him, pulling them slightly in the hopes his eyes were deceiving him. When they refused to move he returned his gaze to the woman gazing down at him triumphantly._

"_Bones" he growled warningly._

_She ignored his tone, leaning down to lay a teasing kiss on his lips. He lifted his head to deepen the kiss, but she moved back with a smirk, smirking at the pout that appeared on his mouth._

"_Bones" his tone now begging her to give him some relief._

"_All in good time Booth...All in good time!" and with that she began to move again, keeping her movements torturously slow as he pleaded with her to move faster, and give them both the release they crave._

_Booth lost track of time, having no idea how much time passed as she teased him, alternating her pace to keep him on the brink. At last her movement sped up, her head thrown back, mouth open on a scream as she rode him hard, racing towards the edge. With one final scream, she came, pulsing around him as she did so. At the feel of her clenching around him Booth finally came, yelling her name as he thrust once more up into her, falling over the ledge that she had denied him time and time again._

_Brennan fell forward onto him, her head resting on his sweaty chest as she regulated her breathing. After a few minutes, she reached above them both, finally releasing the tie from around his wrists. She kissed them softly, worried that she might have hurt him. Booth paid no heed to her, his eyes focused on the object in her hand. He plucked it out of her grasp, eyeing it dubiously. The tie was stretched out of shape, barely recognisable from its previous form._

"_Bones." Booth said from below her, causing her to glance up from where her head was rested. "You owe me a new tie!"_

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Booth?"

Booth didn't tear his eyes away from Brennan, losing himself in the promise he saw within them.

"Bren?"

Brennan couldn't stop looking at Booth, the heat in his gaze almost scorching her.

"Guys!" Cam yelled, waving a hand in front of them both.

The partners jumped but kept their gazes locked, Booth answering Cam absentmindedly.

"Mmmmm, Cam?"

She rolled her eyes but kept talking.

"We were just saying...you know, your friends here, that we were going to get going. It's getting late, and Ange here" she pointed to the artists with a smile "Is missing Joy!"

"What?" Angela said defensively, "I don't like being away too long! She might miss me." She ended on a wry smile.

"And I'm sure she has...in the two hours and thirty five minutes that you've been gone!" Jack said teasingly, throwing an arm around his wife, ducking out of the way as a hand came out to hit him lightly. "But it's why I love you!"

She glared at him for a minute, before her lips curved into a beautiful smile, one only for her husband.

"Nice save!" she laughed lightly.

Booth and Brennan missed the exchange, their focus still completely on one another.

"Yeah...I think we've lost them." Sweets said dramatically, throwing an arm across his head theatrically.

"Agreed" Jack said.

"Time of death?" Cam asked on a smile, her lips curving into a fully fledged grin as the partners finally turned to face them, at last noticing the teasing coming from their friends.

"Leaving? Seems like a great idea to me. Come on, Bones; we have a TV to watch!" Booth claimed.

"TV?" Angela laughed. "Yeah...that's what's going to happen!"

Booth glared at her before moving to kiss Cam goodbye, then Angela. He nodded to both Jack and Sweets in goodbye as he picked up his gifts, before gripping Bones' hand and pulling her from the bar. She gave her friends a quick wave goodbye as he pulled her, smirking at Booth's eagerness.

"Booth, you can slow down you know."

"Can't" he said, never halting in his movement. He pulled her to his car, his speed causing Brennan to almost jog to keep up. When they got to his car, he pushed her into it, his lips claiming hers in a deep kiss. He pulled away much too soon, and opened the door for her. "Chop chop, Bones" he said before jogging around to his side of the car and climbing in.

He made the trip home in record time, exiting the vehicle quickly. Brennan was just as eager, already waiting for him by the door of their home, making him jog to catch up with her. He pulled her to him again, claiming her lips with his once more.

"Booth" she moaned as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck "We need to go inside."

"One minute" he groaned against her.

"Now, Booth" she said on a sigh, turning in his arms to open the door. Booth kept his lips attached to her, moving to nibble her ear lightly, causing her to gasp. He pulled her back towards him, revelling in the feel of her pressed into his hardness.

"Open the god damn door, Bones" he growled in her ear "Otherwise, I won't be responsible for my actions!" he said, grinding his erection into her.

She hurried, thrusting the key into the lock quickly and throwing the door wide open, not surprised when she found herself pushed against the now closed door. He kissed her hard, his hands running down her body almost roughly, as if he was trying to take all of her in at the same time. Brennan lost track of time as he caressed her body, but the next thing she knew her feet were leaving the floor, her lips quirking into a smirk as he carried her into their bedroom.

He stripped them both quickly, his eyes tracking her spectacular body as he threw their clothes off them haphazardly.

"God, Bones...you are so beautiful!" he whispered, his tone one of awe.

"Thank you, Booth; now get over here please!" she demanded, watching as his gaze turned from loving to hungry in the space of a heartbeat.

"Your wish is my command" he said as he lowered himself towards her, eyes flicking away from her as he caught sight of the item thrown over their headboard. He glanced down at her with a wicked smile, leaning down to claim her lips hungrily as one hand rested by the side of her head, the other reaching up above them.

Brennan lost herself in his kiss, his movements above her barely registering. It was only when he pulled back from her that she noticed something was different. His eyes tracked her body, darkening with pleasure at the sight she made below him.

She glanced above, glaring at what she saw before returning her eyes to Booth.

"Booth?" she warned lowly, the irony of the situation not lost on her. Booth has always said pay back was a bitch, and she was finally coming to realise his meaning. She glanced once more at her bound wrists before turning eyes that promised retribution back on Booth.

"Sorry, Bones...now it's my turn!"


End file.
